


More Important

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Reader is pissed, loki is kind of a jerk, missed anniversary, reader and loki are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki is busy keeping the Nine Realms together in one piece as King.  Which leaves him with little time for you, his wife.  Everything goes from bad to worse when Loki forgets something important and you aren’t sure he can fix this.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	More Important

**Author's Note:**

> The exchange about "my job is more important than my marriage" is from The West Wing between Leo and Jenny.

You stretched that morning as you woke up to another perfect Asgardian morning. Like every other day. Except it wasn’t perfect, and it wasn’t an ordinary day. Today was supposed to be special.

Your hand slid across the dark green satin sheets to find the other side of the massive bed you shared with your husband, cold and empty. Your eyes darted around the room until you spied Loki standing, or rather pacing, by the gigantic windows overlooking the palace grounds.

You wrapped a robe around your body and came up behind him, arms wrapping around his torso.

You kissed his bare back. “Come back to bed.”

Loki smiled over his shoulder. “Did I wake you, darling?”

You pressed your cheek into his back. “Your absence was felt.”

Loki turned in your arms to face you. His brows furrowed and his face world weary. With Thor abdicating the throne, the role fell to Loki. Defending and ruling the Nine Realms was everything the two of you had worked for, but with it came sacrifices.

He kissed your forehead, holding you close to his chest. “I’m sorry, my love.” You smiled up at him. “Perhaps I can make it up to you?”

You raised an eyebrow. “I can think of a few things you do to make it up to me.”

Loki leaned down to nibble behind your ear. “Do tell…” He tugged open your robe.

You wrapped your arms around his neck when the chamber door swung open. Loki pushed you behind him as you struggled to fasten your robe back up.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Loki snapped at his advisor, who only realized his mistake at that moment. “Do you not knock before entering the king’s bedchamber?!”

The advisor scraped and stumbled in embarrassment. “Apologies, my king. But the situation on Alfheim…”

Loki spun on his heel and pecked your lips. “This requires my attention, but I shall return to finish this…” His eyes sparkled.

If Loki noticed the disappointment on your face, he didn’t acknowledge it. He dressed quickly before leaving with this advisor without saying goodbye.

“Happy anniversary.” you commented to the empty room.

-

Life as the Queen of Asgard was duller than you imagined. While Loki spent his days negotiating trade treaties among the realms and corresponded with heads of state; they relegated you to drinking tea with Asgardian noblewomen so old you feared they would keel over mid-sip. Any trace of your former life as a warrior and soldier was replaced with opulent gowns and the jewels Loki gave you in apologies for his continued absence.

You busied yourself that day with the details of the upcoming gala. This included your critiquing centerpiece upon centerpiece and place settings. Loki’s abrupt exit that morning gnawed at your mind.

“Gold or silver?” The servant questioned, jolting you back to reality.

“Gold.” you mumbled.

“Very good, my queen.” The servant nodded.

“Can I have a moment, please?”

“But these decisions—”

“—can wait five minutes.” you finished. “Leave me be.”

The room cleared at an alarming rate and you slumped into your chair, wishing Loki was by your side.

-

“Of course, Ambassador.” Loki called out to the projection on the wall. “You’ll have the full support of Asgard and its armies.”

It was late into night and Loki was still negotiating the terms of a peace treaty or at minimum a temporary ceasefire. His head pounding and there was a nagging itch in the back of his brain. He was forgetting something important.

“And I have your word on that?” the ambassador questioned. Loki was notorious for tricks and double deals.

“I swear on the life of my people and queen.” Loki vowed.

The ambassador chuckled. “Very well. The people of Alfheim shall celebrate on the 118th day of the year in your honor.”

Loki’s face dropped. That nagging itch now pounded in his brain, front and center.

“Did you say the 118th day?”

“The 119th day in a few hours.” The ambassador smiled.

Loki fought the urge to grimace. Today was your wedding anniversary, and he had all but ignored you. “A moment.” Loki walked out of the room and summoned a servant.

“Have the kitchen prepare the Queen’s favorite dessert and take…” He swirled his hands and conjured up a beautiful sapphire emerald necklace, “… the royal bedchamber. Tell the queen, I will be up within the hour.”

The servant nodded and took off down the hallway. Loki tugged on his tunic and braced himself to finish this up and face another battle with you.

-

Two hours later, Loki slipped into the royal bedchambers. The dessert he sent up left untouched. A single light glowed over by a chaise where you stretched out reading a book.

Loki strolled towards you when he kicked something with the toe of his boot. He glanced down to find the sapphire necklace on the ground, the box nowhere to be found.

“Was your gift not to your liking?”

“No.” your tone sharp. Loki winced.

“And the dessert?”

“I already ate.” You didn’t bother to look up from your reading.

“Is there something I could get you—”

“I don’t want material belongings! I want my heart back!” you screamed. Your voice echoed in the cavernous room. “I want my husband back.” Your voice returning.

“There was war looming. As King, it is my job—”

“You have generals and advisors to do that. Today was our anniversary.” You sobbed.

“I’m sorry, this was important.”

“Not more important than your marriage.”

Loki paused for a moment before speaking. “Yes, right now, this is more important than my marriage.”

You rose to face him, your book falling away. Your eyes rimmed with red from crying most of the evening. Loki’s heart broke at the sight of you shattered.

“We…” you inhaled, summoning all your strength. “We… were supposed to rule together. As a team. A partnership. Not me two steps behind you.”

“We are a team.” Loki reached out to you, but you pulled away.

“No. You are bartering treaties and averting wars. I’m picking out china and drinking tea in the garden with old biddies!” You smoothed down your dress and brushed past Loki.

“Where are you going?” Loki questioned, his face twisted in confusion and pain.

“Anywhere but here.”

“But the gala, the staff…” Loki’s voice cracked.

You spun on your heels to face him. “Don’t worry about the gala. I’ll put on a pretty face for your delegates and nobles. Just like I always have.”

Before Loki could plead for you to reconsider, to talk through this, you left the room. The slamming of the door shot through Loki’s heart like a dagger. He stumbled to fall onto the chaise. Loki pulled the book you were reading out from underneath his leg and examined the spine, Diplomacy with Alfheim. Loki chuckled darkly before chucking the book across the room.

“What have I done?” he muttered to himself.

-

You spent that night in guest quarters on the other end of the palace. Part of you expected Loki to follow, to beg for forgiveness. But he never came. In the morning, you and two of your ladies-in-waiting, readying the horses and set off from what Loki called “The Summer Residence”. And while the evenings turned cold now on Asgard, the small palace served its purpose. To stay as far away from Loki as possible until the gala that weekend.

Loki didn’t leave the royal bedchamber for two days. The only people he allowed in were the servants bringing and clearing the plates of food and Thor on the second day when he arrived from Midgard.

“So what do you intend to do, Brother?” Thor sat on the edge of the bed while Loki paced in front of him.

“Woo her back.”

“How?”

Loki opened and closed his mouth. “I could give her—”

“Because presents went over so well the last time you tried that.”

Loki shot daggers at Thor with his eyes. “Not. Helping.”

“Apologies, Brother. I am suggesting your wife is seeking something more precious than jewels or gold.”

“Which is?”

“Your time. Your respect. She wants to be a partner, not a mere decoration.”

Loki stopped and stared at Thor. “What did you say?”

“Your time. Your respect.”

“No the other part.”

“She wants to be a partner.”

Loki snapped his fingers. “YES! Thank you, Brother.” Loki stomped out of the room.

Thor grabbed a piece of fruit from a nearby bowl. “You’re welcome.”

-

The grand ballroom never sparkled like it did that night. The staff undid themselves. You scanned the crowd in search of Loki. A hand slid down your bare back. You spun and snatched the assailant’s wrist, prepared to flip them over the shoulder.

“How dare you—” You stopped short when you saw the owner of the hand was Loki.

“You look resplendent, my love.” He pulled you to his side and kissed your cheeks.

“Thank you.” you responded cooly.

Loki swallowed. He missed more with each passing moment and it took all his willpower to not take you into a side room and ravish you over and over.

The music swelled and Loki offered his hand. “Shall we?”

“It would be rude not to.” Your anger grew as Loki failed to mention anything about your missed anniversary.

Loki spun you onto the floor with grace and panache. The two of you twirled around the floor, the envy of all you stared at the King and Queen. On the outside, you smiled like you were having the time of your life, but inside your heart hung heavy.

After several dances, you pulled away, breathing heavy. “I am in need of a rest.”

“Of course, my love.” Loki led you to two small thrones at one end of the grand hall. He signaled for someone to bring food and drink.

You ate in silence, gazing out at the dancers and other attendees. While everyone seemed to be having a grand time, you wanted nothing more than to slip into pajamas and not see anyone. After eating, you rose; Loki stood.

“More dancing?”

You smiled tightly at him, the wounds from earlier still smarting, particularly in light on not a word that evening from Loki on the matter. “I grow tired, my king. I wish to take my leave.”

Loki’s face dropped. He hoped you would stay. “There are some matters I need to attend to and then I shall escort you myself. Please sit.”

You huffed down back onto your chair, your skirts fluttering. Loki smiled and took a deep breath and prayed this worked.

“Ladies and Gentleman!” he called out to the crowd. The music stopped awkwardly as the musicians overheard Loki’s voice. All eyes were on Loki and by consequence, you. You straightened up in your seat.

Loki folded his hands in front of him, fidgeting. You smiled at the nervous tic.

“As you may know, I have been working tirelessly over the past many months to keep Asgard and the Nine Realms safe.” A smattering of applause echoed through the room and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. You clapped unenthusiastically. Loki quieted the crowd. “And this has often been to the detriment of other important relationships.” Your head snapped up and Loki glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “So not only will I be taken some time off, immediately following this gala but I am pleased to announce I shall be delegating many duties to my trusted advisors and generals.”

You stood and rushed to Loki’s side. “Loki…” you hissed. “… what are you doing?”

He kissed your temple. “Something long overdue.”

“And finally, it is my great honor to let my friends and family know first that my wife shall join me in the day to day running of the Nine Realms. She is my superior in every way.” He turned to hold your hands. Your eyes welled with tears. “And the Realms would do well to have her at my side.”

You stood silent, staring at Loki. “I… I…” you sputtered.

Loki pulled you against his chest. “You are my match and partner, my love. I need you to rule with me.” he whispered. “That is, if you will still have me.”

His thumbs wiped away the tears rolling down your cheeks. You laughed. “It’s all I ever wanted.” You cupped his face and kissed him, and the audience exploded into applause.

The two of you parted and Loki smiled down at you. “Do you still want your heart back?”

“You can keep it.” You pecked his lips. “For now. And what is this about taking some time off?” You turned to smile and wave as the music started back up.

“I was thinking of a second honeymoon.” Loki smirked. “Maybe a chance to expand the family?”

You raised a knowing eyebrow at Loki. “Tell me more.”

Loki’s lips ghosted over the shell of your ear. “Later tonight, I can show you.”


End file.
